Caroline
by horselover22
Summary: She thought back to that fateful day that sealed her fate. It was the day she truly felt alone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This popped into my head a few weeks ago and I thought I would finally write it down and share it with you. Caroline might seem OOC, but we do not really know what happened to her after the end of P&P, so I let my imagination take hold. I hope you enjoy.

_She walked into the church and looked around, a frown forming on her lips. Everyone was already finding their seats and waiting for the wedding to start. She walked over to the one of the front pews and sat down. She turned her eyes to the altar and could not believe her brother was going through with this. What was he thinking, marrying one of the Bennet's? _

_His face was glowing, a wide smile spread across his lips, his eyes telling everyone of the love he had found. Just for a fraction of a second she wondered what it would be like to have someone look at her like that. She moved her gaze from her brother and it landed on Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the man who had rejected her advances and was now marrying Elizabeth Bennet._

_What did he see in her, that she did not have? She had money, connections, and they would have been the perfect couple. She sighed and turned her attention to the back of the church, where the brides were making their entrance. She studied their faces for a moment. They were both smiling; eyes were shining, and full of love for the two men standing up front._

_She quickly averted her gaze and could feel the tears welling in her eyes. People would think she was crying tears of joy or happiness at seeing her brother finally wedding the love of his life, but they weren't tears of joy or happiness. She wiped the back of her hand across her face; they were tears of sadness. She was losing her brother and the one man she thought she loved._

_She did not pay attention to much of the wedding and escaped outside as soon as it was over. They soon made their way to Netherfield for the wedding breakfast, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to pay much attention to the conversation around her. After the wedding breakfast, the happy couple would leave on their honeymoons and she would go live with her sister and brother in law in London._

_She would be surrounded by friends, society, and members of the ton. She could go to parties, balls, and have tea with her friends that were title, but she knew she would not be one of them. Sometimes she could see hatred and distaste in their eyes, when she looked at them. They did not like it when one of their friends was not married or had no title._

_She pushed her plate to the side and stood up from the table. No one was looking at her or even seemed to notice she was leaving. She excited the house and made her way to the gardens, where she knew no one would be._

_She walked through the rose garden and made her way to the bench that was next to the fountain. Sitting down, looking at her reflection in the water, she saw someone she did not recognize anymore. Her hair was piled on her hair, but her face was slightly pale and her eyes lifeless. She could not remember the last time she had truly laughed or smiled. Usually it was a fake smile and a hollow or bitter laugh._

_She pulled her face away from the water and curled her feet under her. Right now she was not really worried about what someone would think of her, if they saw her. She looked out at the grove of trees and felt the tears fall faster. She loved her sister, but today she truly felt alone._

She woke up, shaking and heard someone whispering in ear, "Caroline, sweetheart is you alright?"

She turned on her side and faced her husband. She could feel the sweat sticking to the forehead and sighed, "I was having a dream. Two years ago today my brother married his wife and it was on this day that I felt truly alone."

Bryan Alexander, Earl of Vista Abbey, pulled his wife closer and rubbed circles on her back, "That is all in the past. You are not alone anymore," he lifted her chin and gazed into her green eyes, "You have me and little Beverly."

Caroline managed a small smile at the mention of her husband's seven month old daughter. She snuggled further into his side and let her mind wonder. The first memory that came to mind was when she had first met Bryan Alexander.

_She had been staying at a friend's house, while her sister and brother in law were visiting their Aunt. She had wandered down to the parlor, to have tea, and had heard two men talking. She recognized one as her friend's husband, but the other voice puzzled her. She strained her ears and listened to his voice. It was deep and seemed filled with sorrow._

_She had almost made it to the parlor when she heard an infant wail and almost screamed. She covered her mouth and made her presence known. She had walked into the parlor and found the two gentlemen, her friend, and in the corner was a little pink bundle laying in a crib._

_She felt the eyes of the stranger on her and wondered what he was thinking. She knew she was pretty, but still was not comfortable being around gentlemen again after watching her sister and Mr. Darcy get married. She had decided to discard the orange dresses she often wore and found colors that did not clash with her hair, but complemented it._

_She nodded to them and glanced back at the pink bundle, "Do you mind if I hold her?" she had asked the tall gentlemen, standing with her friend._

_He offered a small smile and nodded, "No I do not mind, Miss," he said in a clear, deep voice._

_She nodded again and walked over to the crib and peered down. Resting in the pink blanket was a small baby girl. She had green eyes and soft blond hair. "Hi there sweetie," she softly whispered and picked her up. She cradled the baby in her arms and walked around the room, softly whispered to the crying infant. _

_She had almost made it a full circle in the room when she felt the eyes of someone intently watching her. She looked up and found the stranger staring at her. She took a moment to study him. He was tall, about a head above her. His shoulders were broad and his muscles straining against his shirt. His face was tan, like he spent most of his time outside and not locked in a study all day. His hair was dark black and hung just above his shoulders, while his eyes were the same shade of green as the little girl in her arms._

_He bowed to her, "Thank you, Miss for quieting my daughter. I have never seen her take to someone so fast," he said and walked towards her and gently took the baby from her arms._

_She curtsied to him and keenly felt the loss of the little baby. She frowned, why should she be caring about a baby that was not even hers? "You're Welcome Sir. She is a very pretty little girl."_

"_Thank you. I'm Bryan Alexander," he said not hinting he was an Earl. He had spent so many years dealing with woman who only wanted him for his money and title, but he wanted someone who liked him for him. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms and felt a small smile grace his face. _

_He had lost his wife the day she was born, but he was not going to give up on this little girl. He wanted to be the father that loved his daughter, instead of handing her off to the nurse and never seeing her. Their marriage was not a love match, but a marriage that satisfied both families. He had never really learned to love her, but the moment he laid eyes on his daughter he fell instantly in love._

_He snapped out of his thoughts when the young woman in front of him spoke, "I'm Caroline Bingley. It's nice to meet you Sir," she looked at the little girl, "What is your daughter's name?"_

"_Beverly," he said with a smile at the baby._

_She smiled at him and turned to sit on settee. She sat across from her friend and husband and joined them in conversation. It was not long before she felt the other side of the settee dip and looked over to find Mr. Alexander sitting next to her. He offered her a smile and joined the conversation._

"What are you thinking of, sweetheart? You seemed to be lost in thought."

Caroline looked up into the worried eyes of Bryan and smiled, "I was thinking of the first time we met. You were staying at Lord Black's townhouse."

Bryan chuckled at the memory. It would always be best day of his life, "I had never met someone that Beverly had taken to so fast," he looked out the window and realized the sun was starting to rise, "I think it is time to get out of bed and wake up Beverly," he said and swung his legs over the side of their bed.

She watched him rise and took a moment to admire him. Even at the age of thirty two he still was a handsome and fit gentleman. She pushed the covers away and put her feet on the floor. She padded over to the wardrobe and picked out a dress.

She did not call for her maid this morning, but quickly dressed herself. She walked out of the room and down to the nursery. She softly opened the door, in case her daughter was not up yet and made her way over to the crib. She saw the baby smiling up at her, "Good morning, sweetheart," she said and picked her up.

She made her way out of the nursery and down to the morning room. There was a small table with a couple of chairs sitting around it. They had decided to have their meals in here if they did not have guests. It was bright, cozy, and quiet.

She sat down and started talking to the little girl. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw her husband walk into the room. He sat down next to her and smiled, "When you were thinking of the night we first met another memory came to mind. Do you remember when you found out I was an Earl?" he said with a chuckle.

Caroline chuckled at the remark, "I do my dear." She looked at her husband and realized that it did not matter about the title one had, the amount of pin money, or the fancy carriages. What really mattered to her were her family and the one man who loved her for her.

Author's Note: This is not going to be expanded into more chapters. I thought I would write this before I started on my new story. Tell me what you think and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I did not expect the first chapter to get so much praise. A lot of you were wondering if I would expand this into a multi chapter story and here is your answer.

An answer to one of the reviews is about Beverly's age: she was a month old when Caroline met her father and in the story she is now seven months old. Caroline and the Earl married when she was four months old.

Caroline stood from the pianoforte bench and walked over to the window. A light snow had fallen the night before and covered the streets and houses in a fine layer of white. The sun was shining down and making the snow glitter. She squinted against the glare and sighed.

She had not seen her brother since he married. After he had married she wanted to be by herself and not think about what she lost. She did not want to impose on her brother's marriage, but let them get used to married life.

He had not been able to make it to the wedding. Jane was heavy with child and confined to bed for the remaining two months before the baby was due. Their son was now eight months old, but they still did not want to risk the trip to London. The rain had washed out one of the main roads and travel was impossible.

She ran her hand along the frosty and cold window. They would be leaving in the morning for Netherfield and her brother would finally meet her husband. They had planned on spending a whole month with her family and finally be able to spend Christmas together. She had always expected gentlemen to get along, but she really wanted her brother to like Bryan.

Turning away from the window and walked out of the music room. Pausing for a moment in the hall, she smiled to herself and made a bee line for her husband's study. He usually did not like to be disturbed, but maybe today he would not mind.

She paused outside the door and took a deep breath. She raised her hand and softly knocked. Hearing him allowing her entrance, she opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to face him.

He was seated behind the large mahogany desk, paper and books stacked around him. He had never really learned to put books away, but left them scattered around the study. He looked up at the person who had entered and frowned, "Caroline, is something wrong?"

His wife shook her head and walked closer, "No, there is nothing wrong," she said and sat down, not meeting his eyes.

Bryan watched his wife and stood up. He knew when she was not telling him something. He walked around the desk and came to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his, "Caroline, I know when you are not telling me something. What is the matter? I thought you were excited to leave tomorrow and see your family again."

"I am excited to see Charles and Jane again, but I have not seen them in two years. I do not know what to expect when he sees me. I am not the same woman that they saw last. I want him to like the new me and to like you and Beverly."

Bryan pulled Caroline to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Everything you have told me about your brother, tells me that he will like the new you."

Caroline nodded against his chest. She had never felt this feeling before. She always knew what people thought about her, but she wanted them to like her. She pulled back a little and placed a kiss on his cheek. She could feel the stubble starting to show, "Your face is itchy," she said and ran a hand along his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, "you do not like my beard? I was planning on growing it out," he said with a twinkle in his green eyes and a smirk.

She shook her head and smiled, "No I do not. Someone with think I married an old man," she said with a teasing smile.

He growled, "I am not an old man, my dear. Can an old man do this?" he asked and picked her up bridal style.

Caroline gasped at the sudden move and put her arms around his neck, "Bryan put me down. What would the servants think if they saw us?"

"They would think that I am enjoying some time with my wife and I do not really care if they see us," he said and kissed her soundly.

He pulled away after a few moments but did not set her back on her feet. He liked the feel of her in his arms. He smiled at her and spun her around until he heard her start laughing. He soon found himself going in and stopped spinning. He set her on her feet.

"I have not found myself laughing this much in a long time. You bring out the best in me Caroline. I am so thankful every day that you were brought into my life," he said and gazed into her sparkling green eyes.

She felt a tear running down her cheek. She had never thought she would find someone to spend her life with. She always thought it would be a marriage filled with sorrow and pain, but she had found a marriage full of love and hope. "I love you, Bryan."

"I love you, Caroline," he said and whipped the tear from her cheek and kissed her lips.

000000000000

She gazed out the carriage window and soon saw the familiar landmarks marking the way to Netherfield. The wind was blowing the inch of snow on the ground in circles and she was glad they were almost to her brother's estate. She turned her attention from the scenery to the man sitting across from her.

Her husband had fallen asleep and had his head leaning against the side of the carriage. He looked so much younger when he slept. There were no worry lines along his brow that she had seen of late. She resisted the urge to lean forward and move a lock of hair out of his eyes.

She smiled and turned her attention to the little girl who was staring up at her. She tucked the blanket around her more snuggly, making sure Beverly was warm enough, "we are almost to your Uncle Charles's estate. You will finally be able to meet your cousin," she said as she thought of her eight month old nephew, Brandon.

She soon felt the carriage coming to a stop and leaned forward to wake her husband up, "Bryan, wake up you sleepy head."

He blinked his sleep filled eyes and grinned, "Who did you call a sleepy head?" he said with a chuckle. He leaned down to check on his daughter, "am I a sleepy head, Beverly? Your mother called me one."

Beverly gave him a grin and giggled. Bryan chuckled, "Well I guess my own daughter is against me," he said as the carriage came to a stop. A footman opened the door lowering the steps. Bryan stepped out and reached a hand in to help his wife down.

Caroline descended the steps and looked up towards the house. She could see her brother standing there with a large smile on his face. She smiled up at him, before turning back to take Beverly from her husband.

"Caroline, I have missed you," her brother said and pulled his little sister in a hug.

She hugged him back, put soon pulled away, "you are going to crush Beverly," she said and looked down at her daughter.

Charles chuckled at his sister. He looked down at the little girl, "she is a very cute little girl. She is your step daughter, right?"

"Yes she is, but I like to think of her as my own daughter. She never knew her mother," she said and felt her husband put his arm around her waist. She turned to offer him a smile, "Charles, this is my husband Bryan alexander, Earl of Vista Abbey. Bryan this is by Brother Charles Bingley."

Bryan held out his hand, "it is so good to finally meet Caroline's brother."

Charles shook his hand, "I am glad I could finally meet my sister's husband. I am truly sorry we were not able to make it to the wedding. Shall we go inside? I will have the servants and footmen unload the carriage."

They nodded and followed their host into the warm, inviting house. Bryan took of his coat, hat, and gloves, before helping his wife out of her wrap. He took Beverly from her arms and bounced the little baby.

"Where are Jane and my little nephew?"

"They will be right down. I am going to go and get our other guests," he said and walked in the direction of the parlor.

Caroline watched him go, a frown forming on her lips. His other guests; who else would be spending Christmas with them?

"Are you alright, Caroline? Your face went a bit pale," he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired from the trip," she said as her brother walked back over them. She looked behind him and saw her sister, her new nephew and she peered closer. Walking behind him hand in hand where Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy, along with their one year old daughter. She looked at them wide eyed and then all went black.

Author's Note: What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She walked through the double wide doors and waited to greet their hostess. Her and her sister had decided to accept the invitation to Lady Wellington's annual ball. She ran her hands down the front of her orange dress. She had not been too many balls the past few months and this one was making her nervous._

"_Stop fidgeting, Caroline," her sister said and laid a hand on her arm._

_She nodded and walked forward._

"_It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Bingley," Lady Wellington said._

_She dipped into a curtsey, "it's nice to see you too, Lady Wellington." She smiled and followed her sister into the ballroom._

_The room was crowded with ladies and gentlemen. She noticed a lot of them had titles and fortunes, perfect candidates for a husband. She walked in and saw a group of ladies who were her friends. She walked up to them, but they did not look at her with warmth or joy._

"_Good evening, Anna, Melissa, and Kayla," she said._

"_I heard that you were not able to get an offer from Mr. Darcy, but he married a country nobody," Anna said with a laugh._

_Caroline knew that was true and still had some anger at his and Elizabeth, but her brother had married Jane Bennet and she was now her sister. Ever since her brother had married, she had come to realize that staying mad at her brother was not doing any good._

_She had finally asked Jane for forgiveness with the way she was acting. She saw how much her brother and his wife loved each other. She shook her head and turned back to her friend, "That country nobody, Anna, is my sister."_

"_I thought you did not like any of the Bennet's Caroline?" Melissa questioned._

"_I did not at first, Melissa, but after my brother married Jane I learned more about them and came to like them. I am honored to be their sister," she said._

_Her friends laughed but she noticed it did not reach their eyes. She frowned. What were they laughing at? She saw that they now wore smiles on their lips but they did not look genuine. Is that what I look like to people, a fake smile and hollow laugh?_

_She sighed. She needed to get away from her friends. She quickly excused herself and walked in the direction of the balcony. She could feel the eyes of gentlemen, ladies, and their mother's following her. They are probably happy I am not trying to snag one of their picks for a husband? Once she stepped outside she breathed in the night summer air. The stars were out and shining bright down on her. She lifted her face to the light breeze and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth._

_All those months living in the country had brought a peace to her, but she would not admit it to anyone. Everyone thought she hated living at Netherfield. She must admit that she did at the beginning but that all changed one night when she looked up at the stars and realized how peaceful and beautiful it was out there._

_She knew she was not the best of people and the she was not the nicest she could be. She saw that on people and friends faces when she started talking bad about someone she had not even met. She would criticize their manners and dress when she should really be looking at her own dress and manners._

_Caroline sighed and hastily blinked back the tears she felt were starting to form. She did not like being on the marriage mart anymore. She was almost twenty four years old and still had to find a husband. She had been pining after Mr. Darcy for years and never gave any other gentleman the chance to get to know her._

_She touched her dress again. Maybe it was time for a change of colors. She would have to talk to her seamstress and see what colors would look best on her and not wash out her skin. Looking out at the stars again she smiled and soon felt better._

000000000000

"Caroline, please wake up, sweetheart," a deep voice laced with concern asked.

She moved her head and moaned. She opened her eyes and looked around, not sure where she was. All she remembered was seeing her brother and then her eyes fell on Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. She felt someone brush a piece of hair out of her eyes and she looked over to find Bryan by her side.

"Thank God you are alright. I was so worried," Bryan said and made circles on her hand.

She lifted a hand to her head, "What happened?"

"We were greeting your brother and sister when you fainted. Charles called for the doctor and he should be hear soon," he said and heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to open it. He ushered the doctor in before the doctor told him to leave.

With one last look at his wife, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He usually was not one for pacing, but that is what he found himself doing at the moment. He knew Caroline was not one to come down with something and when she fainted; it had shaken him. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He did not know what he would do if she had something seriously wrong.

He paced up and down the hall until he heard the door open. He spun around and saw Doctor Adams coming out. With a deep breath, he walked up to him, "How is she?"

"She will be fine. She has been over working herself and needs rest. Make sure she does not overtax herself in the next few days. I will show myself out," he said and walked towards the door.

He stood there looking at the closed door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside. He saw his wife lying on the settee and crossed the room in two strides. He kneeled down beside the settee and grabbed her hand, "Caroline."

She opened her eyes and looked towards him, "I'm sorry, Bryan. I did not want to scare you."

"Do not say that. It is partially my fault, for you being so tired," he said with a frown.

Caroline grabbed his other hand and squeezed it, "it is not your fault, Bryan. I have not been sleeping well the past few nights. I think I was just too nervous about coming here."

He peered into her green eyes and furrowed his brow, "I knew how hard it would be for you to marry me right away and then take over the role of Beverly's mother and I guess you did not get much time to get adjusted to it. I promise we will have a good time with your brother," he said and stood.

He gently helped her to a sitting position and sat next to her. He pulled her to his shoulder and ran his hand up and down her hand. He would give her a few minutes before they went to the drawing room, "Are you feeling better?"

"I do not feel faint anymore. I think it is best if we get back to the drawing room. I want to spend as much time as possible with my nephew and niece," she said and pulled away from his embrace. She looked up into his concern filled green eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

She nodded and let him help her up. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the door. He opened it and they made their way to the drawing room. Caroline paused for a moment. Bryan looked at her with concern, "Are you sure you are alright?"

She offered him a reassuring smile, "Yes, let us go see my niece and nephew." Bryan squeezed her hand and walked into the drawing room.

Author's Note: I thought this would be a good place to end. Next chapter, she meets her niece and nephew and talks to Elizabeth and Darcy. Tell me what you think and remember to Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know. It has been a long time since I have updated this story. I have been busy with school and I am finally done with my first year of college. I have the whole summer to spend writing. It has taken me three days to finish this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Caroline leaned against the settee and willed herself to relax. Looking across the drawing room, she smiled when she saw Jane playing with Beverly. Kylie and Levi were sitting on the floor, while Charles, Bryan, and Fitzwilliam were discussing the upcoming planting season. She looked away from the men and caught Elizabeth watching her. She smiled, "I was surprised to see you and Mr. Darcy here for Christmas. Charles did not mention that he would have other guests."

Elizabeth smiled. She was not sure how well she and Caroline were going to get along. She knew that she had pinned for her husband, but it seemed that after two years away from family had changed her. "We usually spend the holidays with my parents, but this year they are visiting Mary and her husband," she looked down at her daughter and then back up at Caroline, "we thought it would be nice to spend it with Jane and Charles."

Caroline looked down and fidgeted with her hands. After a few moments of silence she looked back up at Elizabeth, "Can we go talk somewhere?" she blurted.

Elizabeth looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Let me just make sure that Jane will watch the children," she said and then went to talk to her sister.

Caroline saw Jane raise her head before nodding. Elizabeth walked back over to her, "let us go to the library. It is quieter there."

Caroline stood and followed her sister-in-law from the room. Elizabeth thought of that one day long ago when they had walked around the room together. She held out her arm, "let us take a walk to the library, Countess of Vista Abbey."

Caroline looked at Elizabeth's arm and chuckled, "I forgot about that day. It was such a long time ago," she said and took her arm.

"Please call me Caroline. We are family and I have learned over the past two years that a title is not everything," she said with a slight smile.

Her companion glanced at her face, "Then you must call me Elizabeth," she said as they stepped into the library. Elizabeth sat in front of the large window, while Caroline chose to sit in a chair.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you when we first met," she blurted out.

Elizabeth leaned forward, "Caroline I forgave you a long time ago. If our roles would have been reversed I might have done the same thing. I guess I did not make a good first impression either."

"When I realized how much my brother was falling in love with your sister, I sort of panicked. I had always thought that he deceived someone better and with more money. Seeing them together now makes me realize that I never should have interfered with Charles," she looked out the window and then back at her companion, "or with Mr. Darcy."

"Caroline, I forgive you," she said and smirked, "it looks like that you have found a loving husband for yourself and a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I had almost given up on finding a husband and then I met Bryan and his little girl," Caroline said with a wide smile.

Elizabeth watched Caroline's face transform; her face lite up with joy, while her eyes sparkled with love. "I think we should go and join the others. They are probably wondering where we went off to," she said and stood.

Caroline followed her from the library, finally at peace with herself. She walked back into the drawing room with a smile, picked up Beverly, and joined her husband on the settee.

0000000000000000

Christmas 2 years later

The sun was filtering through the open window, when Caroline woke up. She put her arms behind her head and stretched. Her arm slide to her husband's side of the bed and she let it rest there. He had been gone on business for three weeks and had sent a note saying that he might not be home until later that night. Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she turned her attention towards the window and smiled.

It has snowed about an inch the night before, but this morning the sun was shining and telling it was going to be a bright day. Caroline hastily pushed the covers back and swung her feet over the bedside. She gasped when her feet hit the cold floor. Quickly thrusting her feet into her slippers, she looked towards the hearth and noticed that the maid had not been in yet to light a fire.

She grabbed her dressing gown and tying it around her waist, went to stand by the window. She looked out and marveled at the tranquility of living in her husband's country estate. Caroline rested a hand against the frosted window pane and felt a peace wash over her.

Hurrying to the wardrobe, she pulled out a simple green jade dress, and quickly dressed without summoning for the maid. She stepped out into the hall and glanced at the clock, it was a little past eight. Caroline decided to let the girls sleep in for another half hour. She made her way to the staircase and wanted to run down the stairs, in her excitement. It was Christmas, Bryan was coming home, and she had a very special present to share with him.

Making her way down the stairs, she stopped in front of the drawing room. They had decided to put the tree in here this year, and she wanted to sit by it. She turned the knob and froze in the doorway. Sleeping on the couch was her husband. _He must have come in late and did not want to wake the household and myself._

She walked further into the room and stood in front of the couch. She stood there staring at his face. A piece of his hair had fallen over his eyes and she resisted the urge to push it back into place. She did not want to walk him. He had shed his boots, greatcoat, and cravat, which lay in a muddy and dusty mess beside the door.

She walked over to the tree and picked up the blanket, she and the girls were using the night before for story time. She gently placed it over his body and stifled a giggle when she realized it would not even cover half of his body.

She had just moved the blanket up to the upper half of his body, when she noticed his eyelids flutter. Holding her breath, she watched as he sleepily opened his eyes and gazed up at her, "Merry Christmas, Bryan."

Bryan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around a moment, as if he forgot where he was. Looking out the window for a moment and then back at his wife, a wide grin stretching across his lips, "Merry Christmas, Caroline," he breathed, before standing to his feet.

"I have missed you so much," his wife sighed and then stepped into his waiting arms. Bryan wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his cheek against her hair. He breathed in the scent of her and sighed. Three weeks away from his family had almost sent him over the edge. He tightened his hold and whispered close to her ear, "I missed you."

Caroline pulled back a bit to look up into his face and saw the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes, "Did you miss the girls?" she asked with a lift of her brow.

He let out a laugh and placed a chaste kiss against her lips, "I missed you and the girls," he said and then looked around, hoping to see them, "Where are they?"

"I thought I would let them sleep in for a while yet. They were up late last night with me," she said and toyed with the buttons on his coat.

"Let us go up and get them. I have not seen them in three weeks and I am afraid I forgot what they looked like," he said and chuckled.

Caroline pulled out of his embrace and intertwined their fingers, "They will be excited to see their Papa," she replied and led him towards the stairs.

Bryan followed his wife up the stairs, making sure to be quiet. He did not want the sound of his heavy footsteps to alert his daughters of his presence in the house. He wanted to be able to surprise them and see the joyful expressions on their faces.

His wife pulled him to a stop outside the nursery door and placed her finger against her lips. Bryan smiled at Caroline's game and gently turned the door knob. He slowly pushed the door open, grateful that it did not squeak. He pulled Caroline in behind him and stood there surveying the room.

It was painted a light blue, with white curtains hanging from the bow window. Childish drawings hung from a string nailed to the wall, while dolls and blocks were scattered around the floor. Winter sunshine cast a glow on the two little girls curled together on the bed.

Bryan turned to Caroline with a smile and put an arm around her waist. Pulling her closer and resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered so he did not wake his daughters, "I have missed them. I am almost tempted not to wake them. They seem so peaceful when they sleep."

"I think they might be angry at us if we do not wake them up. They have spent the last week saying how much they miss you and asking me when you would be home," she replied with a soft smile.

He lifted his head and led his wife over to the side of the bed. He knelt down on one knee and gently brushed away a blond curl from their eldest daughter's face, "Beverly," he whispered, "it is time to wake up."

He say her stir and a grin overtook his face as he watched her eyelids flutter open, "Papa?" she asked, her green eyes wide and filled with sleep.

He softly chuckled, "good morning sweetie. Do you think you can wake up Leah for your Mama and me. Then we can go down stairs and open your gifts."

Beverly nodded her golden head and turned to her younger sister. She gently shook her awake, "Wake up Leah. Papa is home," she almost squealed in her sister's ear.

Two year old Leah sat up in bed and looked around the room, her red curls hanging in her face. Her face light up when her dark green eyes fell on her father's grinning face, "Papa," she squealed and launched herself into his waiting arms.

Bryan wrapped his arms around her, "I have missed you both. How about we go down stairs now?" he asked them both. He felt Leah nod against his chest and looked up to see Caroline picking up Beverly. He stood to his feet and together they walked down to the drawing room. He sat down with Leah on his lap, while Caroline and Beverly sat down next to the tree.

Bryan pointed to the large box in the corner and motioned for Beverly to pick it up, "that one is for both of you. I hope you like it," he said and set Leah on the floor. She toddled over to it and plopped down on the floor next to her sister.

They both reached to pull the ribbon off and slowly lifted off the lid. Bryan glanced at Caroline when they heard their childish squeals of delight. He turned back to his two daughters and watched as they pulled out two little kittens. One was black with three white paws, while the other one was grey with one white paw and a white strip down his face.

Beverly and Leah picked up the kittens and ran over to their parents. Beverly handed the black one to her mother, before going over to hug her father's legs, "Thank you, Papa," she said before going back over to her mother. She sat down by her feet and started to play with the kitten.

Leah looked up at her father and then over at her mother. She cocked her head to the side, "Mama?" she asked.

Caroline raised her head from watching Beverly and watched her red headed mischief maker, "Yes, Leah?"

She watched at her daughter seemed to be deep in thought about something before she spoke, "Have you told Papa your surprise?"

Shaking her head, Caroline let out a laugh. Her little two year old was always coming up with something to throw her off guard, "No I have not."

"May I tell him, Mama?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleadingly looking up at her.

Caroline sighed, "Go ahead."

Leah and Beverly both squealed before running over to Bryan and scrabbling up onto the settee and snuggling against his side. She watched with a lifted brow as they both whispered something in his ear. His face went still and his eyes searched her face.

Caroline smiled and nodded. Bryan set the two girls on the floor before walking over and pulling his wife up off the floor. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her before he set her on her feet. Lifting her chin, he searched her face, "When?" he asked, his voice filled with wonder and joy.

She placed a hand against her abdomen and smiled, "Early summer, Bryan. Are you happy?"

He chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss, "I am very happy sweetheart," he looked over at his two daughters and waved them over. They giggled before throwing themselves into the family hug, kittens included, "Merry Christmas, Papa, Mama," they chorused.

"Merry Christmas, to all my girls," he replied and pulled them tight against him. He leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

**Authors Note: What did you all think of this chapter? I might add one more but I am not sure. Remmeber to Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back, after your reviews about me continuing the story I decided to. It took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with the story, but I think I have figured it out. This chapter is shorter than my usual ones. I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review when you finish.

Chapter 5

Shuffling though the stacks of papers of his desk, Bryan finally found what he was looking for. He tucked the letter into coat pocket. Smiling to himself, he left the desk, and made his way up to his bedchamber. It was good to be back after three weeks of not seeing his daughters and wife.

Opening the door to his own chamber, he quietly went about undressing for the night. He didn't want to bother his valet on Christmas. After he had finished, Bryan opened the connecting door to his wife's chamber and stepped inside.

He spotted her lying on the bed, sound asleep. He set the letter on the night stand and lifted the covers to settle down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into his chest.

"Bryan?"

Gazing at her sleep filled eyes he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you, Caroline. Go back to sleep and we can talk in the morning."

She laid a hand on his chest and looked up at him, "I would like to talk now. How did your business go?"

"It took longer than I thought it would and I am thankful to be home in time for Christmas. I missed you," he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I received a letter from Charles and Jane while you were away."

"What did they say? I know you wished to spend the holidays with them this year."

"Jane is expecting another child in late June. Our children will be born only a few weeks apart." Grabbing his hand, she placed it over her abdomen.

His eyes still filled with surprise and wonder at the idea of another child.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" she whispered.

"I know I should be hoping for a boy. We don't have an heir yet, but I wouldn't mind if it was another daughter. I love Beverly and Leah so much."

"It will be a boy."

"How can you be so sure, my dear. It might be another girl." She felt him chuckle.

Caroline looked up at him seriously, "It will be a boy."

He placed his hand on her cheek, cupping her jaw tenderly, "I believe you." He placed a kiss on her nose before lowering her head and capturing her lips.

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked after they had parted.

"Garret?"

"I like it, but I was thinking Stephen for your father. You have told me so many fond memories of him and I wish I could have met him. He would have loved his granddaughters." She murmured, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"He would have loved you, Caroline. My father would also have loved this baby," Bryan placed his hand on her stomach again and smiled. "I believe it is time you get some sleep. I want you and the baby to stay healthy."

She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Bryan," she mumbled into his chest.

Placed a hand around her shoulders, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

00000000000

"Papa," a little voice called from the study room doorway.

Looking up from his correspondence, Bryan saw his two year old daughter standing in the doorway holding her doll. Jumping out of his seat, he strolled over to her and knelt down to the level. Brushing a loose strand of curls out her eyes, he asked, "Yes, Leah?"

"Can you take us outside to play in the snow?"

"Where is your Mama? I thought you were playing with her today." He asked, his brows furrowing.

"She is sleeping, Papa. I not want to wake Mama," she looked up at him with sparkling green eyes.

_She looks so much like Caroline when she looks at me that way_. He wrapped his arms around her and stood to his feet. Leah threw her arms around his neck and giggled into his ear.

Making their way down to the drawing room, where he knew his girls were playing this morning, he stopped in the doorway. Beverly was busy playing on the floor with the kittens and her dolls. His gaze traveled around the room until his eyes landed on his wife sleeping on the settee. Her hair was falling into her face, while one hand was resting under her chin. She looked so peaceful. He knew the pregnancy was tiring her out more than Leah's did.

Placing a finger to his lips, he motioned for Beverly to walk over to him. She ran across the carpet and threw her arms around his leg. "Do you want to go outside and play?"

"Yes, Papa," she whispered and grinned up at him.

Bryan set Leah down on her feet, before gently prying Beverly off his leg. After telling both of them to stay put, he walked over to the settee, and settled a blanket around Caroline's sleeping from. "Sweet dreams, Caroline," he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Striding back over to the two girls, he held out his hands for them to take. They placed their smaller ones in his and soon were on their way out to the entry way. Bryan helped his girls into their outdoor clothes, making sure they were nice and warm.

After putting on his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, he ushered them both outside into the freshly fallen snow. The sun was shining down on them and making the snow glitter. Beverly ran ahead of him, lying down in the snow to make a snow angel.

Leah looked at her father and then at the snow. With a broad smile, she picked up a handful, and threw it at her father's face.

Bryan's smile fell and he looked at his daughter sternly.

"I sorry, Papa." She whimpered.

Kneeling down to pick up his own handful of snow, Bryan smiled at her. "I'm not mad at you, Leah. I was just surprised when you threw the snow at me, but I think it is time I get you."

Watching his smile turn mischievously, Leah giggled, and took off across the white landscape. Bryan let out a laugh and chased after her. It wasn't long before he scooped her up in his arms and started tickling her.

She let out peals of laughter and he soon found himself joining in. "Papa, we make snowman?" she asked hopefully.

He could never deny his daughter's anything when they looked up at him with wide sparkling eyes, "Let's grab Beverly and make a snow man. We can make one for your Mama to see later. How does that sound?"

Leah nodded and together they walked back over to where Beverly was making a pile of snow. He set Leah down and knelt down in the snow to start making a snow ball.

Laughter and shouts of glee floated to her ears, rousing her out of sleep. Caroline rubbed her hand across her face, blinking against the sun filtering through the window. Looking around her, she didn't see her daughters. _Where did they go?_

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she heard the laughter again. Standing to her feet, she took a moment to stead herself before walking over the drawing room window and looking out.

A smile came to her face at what she saw. Bryan was showing the girls how to make a fort out of snow, but Beverly and Leah only wanted to throw snow at him. Laying a hand on her growing middle, Caroline whispered to the empty room, "That will be you little one in a few years. You are going to love your father."


End file.
